


Oh, How I Wish That Was Me

by Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes/pseuds/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is in love with Louis but Louis is in love with somebody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How I Wish That Was Me

Niall watches as Harry takes Louis hand and leads him to the dance floor and Niall dies a little inside. He watches the way Louis eyes light up at the sight of Harry taking his hand and leading him on to the crowded dance floor, why can’t Niall be the one to make Louis do that?

Harry and Louis walk straight in front of Niall and in that moment he wants to speak up but he cant. He can’t form a coherent word and his mouth goes dry and the words stay trapped and he keeps his mouth shut. Niall’s heart beats faster when Louis walks by him and Niall can hear the beat of his heart.

Niall sees Harry grab Louis waist and they begin to slow dance, it’s tearing him apart inside cause he wishes he could be in Harry’s position. He wishes he could be the one to hold him like that. When Louis leans in to kiss Harry, Niall’s heart breaks and he starts to frown at the sight of them. Oh how Niall wishes that was him in Louis arms.

Harry looks at Louis with so much adoration and love, and Louis looks at him the same way. Harry does all of the exact same things that Niall would do if he was in his position, if he was the one to have Louis in his arms. Niall would be the one to make him feel like he was the only person in the world and he would be the one to kiss him. If only Niall could turn back time to when he started having these feelings for his best friend and band mate.

Niall has been dying to tell Louis three little words. Niall want to tell Louis that he loves him.

Niall wishes he could be the one to hold Louis in his arms and to dance with his hands on his waist in the moonlight. Niall wishes that Louis would call him up every night to tell him that he loves him and to say goodnight.

Niall’s thoughts were interrupted by Liam.

“Hey Ni. Is everything okay?” 

Liam’s eyes followed Niall’s gaze. He realized that Niall was looking directly at Harry and Louis in the middle of the dance floor.

“I’m sorry Ni. Let’s go get a drink and take your mind off things, yeah”

Niall nodded his head and followed Liam to the bar. Niall looked back at the couple and his heart sank.

Oh how Niall wishes that was him.


End file.
